Yer My One True Luv
by Jade Hsieh
Summary: This is a one chapter shoot about Jack, on the island when he was stranded. He woke up when Elizabeth was sleeping and had a...conversation with the only thing he truly loved...savvy? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I do not own PotC:CotBP or Jack sparrow, though i wish every night that he was mine,  
  
Jack sat on the beach, looking up at the stars. He looked to his right and saw Elizabeth sleeping soundly. Ha, he thought. As if she could pull one over on Jack Sparrow. He winced and said aloud, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
He sat up and watched the ocean wash upon the beach. He sat there, listening to its sounds. Music to his ears. Jack took a sip of his rum and got up. He waded into the water, and stood there, motionless. He grinned at the sea, and let it move around his ankles. Then, he dove in with a splash, his body barely staying underwater. He swam out a good distance, then surfaced, the water rising to his chin. The fire was still burning bright, and Elizabeth was still lying on the warm sand.  
  
Jack looked out towards the ocean and smiled. He closed his eyes and started to sink. He sat on the bottom, and opened his eyes. He always loved the way the water looked when the moonlight was reflecting down on it. He loved the way it was so calm down here, how no conversations drifted down there, no persons squabbling about things unimportant. He loved the way the ocean filled his ears, loved it so much that he knew he would never tire of it. Jack scooped a handful of sand and watched it drift away. His air supply was almost running out, so he resurfaced.  
  
It's not a bad way to die, he thought. Drowning isn't as horrible as people think. It's like going to sleep with ocean, the water comforting you and cradling you in its arms. Much better than dying from some illness. Jack started to float on his back, making sure he didn't float too far away.  
  
"Listen lass," he said, "I need yer help. I been hoping that maybe ye could give Barbossa 'n' them a bit o' bad luck concernin the weather 'n' the waves, savvy?" If Elizabeth had been awake, she would've double-checked to make sure it was only rum that he was drinking. "I mean, I been fair to ye, righ'? I ain't ne'er disrespec' ye or anythin' like 'at. Ye know yer the on'y thing I care fer." The ocean sent a rather large wave, as if calling his bluff.  
  
"Oy! I'm dea' serious! Those other girls ain't mean squat to me. Ye know yer the on'y thin' I coul' e'er love. Ye my one true love. The only one that sees past my ol' deeds and mistakes. Ye ne'er cared what I looked like, er what I was worth. Ye always treated me fair, 'n' you should know that I ain't ne'er tell a woman I love 'er. Cos all they cared 'bout was my devilish good looks or how many gold I had plundered. But ye always cared fer me. Always."  
  
Jack turned and swam back to shore. He settled himself in his old spot and laid down. As he took another swig of rum, he stared at the sky, not really seeing it. For the first time in years, he felt an emotion much unlike happiness or anger, or drunkiness.He felt lonely. Jack squeezed his eyes tight together once and took another swig. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Ha, he thought. Me? Cap'n Jack Sparrow lonely? When I got me crew, 'n' all the lasses in Tortuga? I don' feel lonely. I just need some lady company that I ain't gon' be getting on this wretched spit of land.  
  
Jack reassured himself some more, and said to himself, "How could I e'er be lonely, when i hav' the ocean? Yea, the ocean. She'll ne'er leave me. She won't leave me like the other few people that I thought I could trust. Nope. She'll ne'er leave me. Cap'n Jack Sparrow will ne'er be lonely, as long as he's got...he's got...the...the," he yawned, sleep dragging him down, "He'll ne'er be lonely as long as he's got the ocean...s-savvy?"  
  
Jack Sparrow fell asleep, taking comfort in the fact that his own true love was watching over him as he slept, and that she, unlike some people he had trusted when he was young innocent, would never leave him.  
  
A/N: Hmmm....that was crazy. I guess I just wanted to bring to the table the possiblity that Jack loved the ocean because he knew that it would never betray him and/or leave him, and that he may not be as happy with his life as he lets on. So yea. It was a one chapter shoot, but I might make another one. 


End file.
